1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mobile garden tool center and, more particularly, the invention relates to a mobile garden tool center for storing and transporting a variety of lawn and garden implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gardening and landscaping are important and satisfying aspects of home ownership for both men and women. As these activities allow people to use both the intellect and physical strength, they can contribute different talents to creating something that is both tangible and enjoyable. Whether bordering a home with a vibrant collection of floral beauties, pruning hedges to alluring and intricate shapes, fashioning a vegetable garden to supply fresh foods, or simply mowing a lawn to attractive precision, lawn and garden enthusiasts find joy, relaxation, and a sense of accomplishment in improving the outside appearance of their home.
While yard work can provide, both, satisfaction for the spirit and exercise for the body, many who relish the opportunity to participate in landscaping and gardening activities sometimes encounter challenges in their beautification endeavors. Particularly, keeping up with all the tools and accessories required for particular gardening jobs can be a time consuming and daunting process. By way of example, a homeowner using a trowel to plant a flowerbed may also need seeds, fertilizer, and a rake in order to complete the task. With no means of keeping these necessary items conveniently within reach, the gardener may be forced to make repeated trips to the garage or gardening shed in order to retrieve the needed accessories. Similarly, someone trimming hedges may have to struggle with the clippers, a rake, and a recycling bin while shaping up their greenery. As a result, gratifying outdoor projects can sometimes lead to frustration.